Under my wing
by x Bluebell Flames x
Summary: Snape has grown a little too attached to Lucius' 5 year old son. Previously called Family Issues.
1. Chapter 1

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Lucius Malfoy thundered, his voice echoed through the halls of Malfoy Manor.

"Yes Father?" the little shaking boy answered quavering slightly, his thumb stuck in his mouth, refusing to take it out.

"Is this yours?" Lucius demanded, holding up a small fluffy lion toy that Draco had had since he had turned four. He had had the toy for a year now and he loved it dearly, it was the only thing that helped him get a good night sleep. The scared little boy nodded quickly, removing his tiny thumb from his tiny mouth, reaching up to take the stuffed animal. His tiny fingers clutched at air as Lucius lifted the toy higher out of Draco's reach. Tears welled up in Draco's eyes, threatening to spill. "Don't you dare start crying on me boy!" Lucius Malfoy roared in his sons face. "I told you to dump this thing-" he held up the animal. "- Ages ago!" He yelled, throwing the toy in the now shaking 5 year olds face.

Draco stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet and landing flat on his back. "Please don't hurt Leo sir!" He wailed, wrapping his arms around his father's leg. Lucius easily shook him off and the 5 year old went tumbling down the many stairs of the Manor. Lucius advanced after him slowly. "Leo?" He spat, "Who is this Leo!" he demanded at the boy, who sat writing at the bottom of the stairs. Draco lifted his head and pointed with a shaky finger to his beloved stuffed lion in his father's death grip. "You even gave it a name?!" His father roared. "We cannot have you getting attached to things Draco" Lucius said in an alarmingly cool tone. "You're a Malfoy, Draco; Malfoy's don't get attached to things, that is a sign of weakness!" He spat, shoving Draco with the ball of his foot. "Please Sir!" The little boy begged his father. "I can't sleep at night without him!" he wailed. Lucius sneered at him.

"Well then, you're just going to have to try, aren't you?" he smirked as he tore off Leo's head in one swift motion. "NOOOOOO!" Draco cried, his vision blurred by tears. His father showed no sympathy for him. "Severus!" he barked. A tall greasy haired man approached from another room relatively close to where Draco and Lucius had been fighting. "Yes Lucius?" he asked in his silky tone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco crawling up the stairs. "Make sure Draco stays in his room tonight, I do not want him sneaking off anywhere." Lucius ordered. Severus nodded and went off to find Draco.

Severus was Draco's teacher and Godfather. He had only vaguely heard what was going on in the next room between Draco and Lucius, most arguments ended up with Draco crying on the floor; a lot of the time bleeding rather badly; and Lucius sneering at him in disgust. Severus noticed Leo's head a few metres away from his body. Poor Draco, Severus knew how much he had valued Leo and how desperately he had tried to keep him a secret from his father.

Severus found Draco huddled up in the corner of his bedroom, hugging his knees to his chest, hiccupping uncontrollably. Severus stood in front of the unhappy boy, hands on hips waiting to be noticed. When a shadow came from no-where, Draco looked up. When he saw the greasy haired man, he shrank back. Severus reached out, grabbing the boy's arms and hauling him to his feet. Draco whimpered in pain, that made Severus' mood soften.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked the boy as gently as he could. Draco shook his head frantically.

"Father would be mad if he found out you were helping me" he sniffed. Severus looked at Draco with sympathy.

"Try and get some sleep, I know it will be hard without Leo, but I will go downstairs and see if I can fix him up" Severus offered, laying Draco down gently on the tiny bed which could hardly fit a growing five year old. Draco's face lit up, but then went back to the sad expression.

"Father put some magic on him so that no-one can try to fix him" he whispered, his voice quavering. Draco sniffed a couple of times before the silent tears went streaming down his face. Severus felt guilty for making Draco cry and so he stroked the boy's hair a couple of times comfortingly, until the crying subsided into sniffs and sobs.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked Draco again. This time, Draco nodded and opened his arms, silently asking to be picked up. Severus' heart melted, all this boy ever wanted was a little tender loving care, something that Lucius could not give him. Severus lifted the boy into his arms and smiled when he felt Draco relax a little. Soon enough Draco was asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus lifted the boy into his arms and smiled when he felt Draco relax a little. Soon enough Draco was asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how this chapter is going to turn out.**

"Wasn't it just a little harsh today?" Severus asked Lucius when he was sure Draco was asleep.

"You know how Draco suffers without Leo as well as I do!" Severus scolded. Lucius just snorted.

"It's about tome the boy learned to deal with things like this" Severus counted to 10 in his head before continuing. "He's only 5 for Merlin's sake!" Lucius slammed his muggle coffee mug on the table and glared at the other man.

"Severus, you're being too kind on the boy" he hissed in the other man's face. "Tomorrow, I expect you to act like a proper tutor; I will not tolerate disobedience from a child!" A wicked smile wormed its way onto Lucius' mouth as he spoke.

"Yes Lucius" Severus muttered, feeling like he was back at school.

"Oh and Severus, tomorrow, I would like you to start teaching Draco basic manners." Lucius smirked again making Severus feel sick. He nodded and trudged up the three flights of stairs to his room on the third floor, opposite Draco's room.

Severus awoke at 6:00 AM. He bathed and dressed and was ready at 6:50 for Lucius' prompt breakfast at 7:00AM. Severus made his way calmly down the stairs to the ground floor, running his hand over the mahogany banister as he went. He sat down in one of the plush dining chairs and read the paper until Lucius arrived. The proud blonde arrived just as the clock struck seven. He gave a quick nod and resumed his place at the head of the long table. Severus was seated at the right corner of Lucius where he usually did and Lucius' wife Narcissa, sat on the left. Narcissa had been away on one of her trips to France that she enjoyed so much, whether it was to get away from Lucius or Draco, Severus was not sure. Lucius stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "How lovely to see you again my dear, how was the trip?" he asked her.

Narcissa rambled on about how nice it was there, how amazing the high quality shops were and how spectacular the view was. Halfway during her ramble, the double doors opened at Draco came through. He looked tired and dishevelled. He walked with a limp, grimacing as he went. The five year old clambered up onto the high chair of the dining room at the opposite end to his father. He was roughly about seven or eight chairs away from Severus. Lucius was the first to speak.

"You really should put more effort into your appearance Draco, what if we had guests?" he sneered.

"Sorry Sir" Lucius frowned slightly before finishing up his breakfast.

Draco left the room first, leaving Severus and Lucius alone.

"So Severus, I trust you have a series of exercises for Draco today." Lucius said casually. Severus's throat tightened, but nodded anyway.

"Good" Lucius nodded seeming satisfied. Severus excused himself from the table and went off in search of Draco. He found the boy in his room clutching Leo like it was his only chance of survival. The older man's heart melted again at the sight of the boy. He bent down and stroked the boy's cheek with one of his bony hands in which he hoped was a comforting way.

"Lesson's start in five minutes." Severus whispered gently. "Why don't you get ready? I'll be back in a moment" Draco nodded but did not make any effort to move. Severus walked briskly to his room next door and brought out; several thick heavy books, a couple of empty glasses. At that moment Lucius popped his head through the door.

"Ah Severus, about those lessons..." he stepped forward into Severus' room.

"You might need this, Draco can be very disobedient, I expect you to use it." He smirked, handing Severus a long black leather belt. Severus stared at the belt in horror, it was worn from use. Lucius nodded and left the room, leaving Severus alone. He felt sick; he would never hit a child! He plodded back to Draco's room. He found sitting on the bed, looking at him intently. Severus hid the belt in his trouser pocket and forgot about it.

"Today, Draco, you will be practising, walking straight, with your head straight. All Malfoy's have mastered this skill, so you should have no trouble with it" Draco's lip quavered, by he nodded. The books were heavy on his head and he kept dropping them on the floor. Severus was thankful Lucius wasn't here to see this disaster.

Unfortunately, Lucius had decided to see how progress was coming along. He made a tutting noise in the back of his throat in disappointment. "This is the time when you use this!" Lucius reached into Severus' back pocket, where the belt was hanging out of. He cracked the belt on the floor, grinning like a mad man, before quite abruptly; slapping the unsuspecting boy with is sharply. Draco's sharp cry of pain, made Severus flinch.

"Now, it's your turn" Lucius said, handing the worn belt over to Severus.

"I – I – I can't" he stuttered, eyes transfixed on the belt. Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"Just remember who's paying you" he hissed dangerously. Severus gulped...

**A/N:** **What will Severus do? Will he hit Draco for the money? Or will he not? Review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter has been redone because I clicked on document manager and I forgot to click save, and I didn't have the original document. :(**

_I- I- I can't…" he whispered._

_Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Just remember who's paying you." He hissed dangerously. Severus gulped._

_He was indeed getting paid very highly for being Draco's mentor and once in a while, babysitter. If he didn't follow Lucius' orders, he would most likely be fired and would not have enough money to continue his life at home. Severus took one last glance at the black leather belt in his hand, and then at its target and he shivered. If there was one thing Severus did not want, it would be to loose his job._

Abruptly, he flicked the belt in an upwards motion and then struck the little boy across the back. Lucius applauded heartily.

"Well Severus, it seems, I have underestimated you" Lucius grinned at the older man.

Draco was trying his utmost hardest not to cry out from the blow from his tutor. It had hurt, but not as much as his father's one had. As soon as the belt lost contact with the smooth skin of Draco's back, the light went from his eyes and he suddenly collapsed to the floor, like a puppet cut from its strings.

**Lucius' office**

"I must say Severus, I was most impressed with you today" Lucius said simply, sipping from his muggle coffee mug like a lady. "I'm glad to see you're not afraid of a little discipline" he continued. Severus looked a little sick, but smiled through gritted teeth.

"Now, tell me Severus, how good are you with medicines and what not?" He asked the older man, raising one perfectly formed eyebrow at him.

"Fairly" Severus scoffed. "I am a potions teacher, in case you have forgotten." Severus said, emphasising the word "am", sniffing a little bit.

Lucius just chuckled. "Of course, of course" he said, still chuckling slightly.

"Why do you ask Lucius?" Severus questioned lightly, but Lucius ignored him.

"I wonder if there's a cure for Insomnia…" Lucius wondered aloud. Severus frowned.

"There should be, though I am not familiar with it" The older man said, eyeing Lucius wearily.

"I have a prepossession for you Severus" he said, intertwining his fingers as he spoke.

"Go on…" Severus motioned for him to continue.

Lucius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's so god damn annoying" He sighed again, looking Severus directly in the eyes.

"Every night, I get disturbed by a snivelling little boy asking if he can come in to bed with me because of a stupid bad dream!" Lucius was standing now, pacing back and forth.

Severus almost felt sorry for Lucius….almost. Severus could just about see the deep purple bags under Lucius' eyes.

"If you would like, I could check with the Zabini's, I've heard their family are naturals with potions and remedies" Severus mused. Lucius nodded his agreement. "The Zabini's will be hard to manage but, I'm sure if we reasoned with them, I'm sure they would be glad to help us" Lucius said, stroking his chin.

Severus nodded; it would take a lot of bribing and what not to make them agree to this.

A couple of hours later, Severus entered the kitchen to make himself a nice cool drink. He didn't fancy going to meet the Zabini's just yet. He found Draco sitting at the large dining table with some sticky tape, glue, straws and butter containers laid out in front of him. There was glue all over the table. Lucius would definitely not be happy when he saw that.

As soon as he had said that, Lucius strode in through the door in need of another muggle coffee. Draco beamed. "Daddy, look what I made!" he said, holding up two identical boats.

"Very nice Draco." Lucius mumbled, not even looking at Draco's masterpiece. When he turned around and took one look at the glue covered table; his face went a vicious deep shade of purple.

"What have you done to the table! Look at the mess you've made!" He yelled in Draco's face. Severus felt like cutting in, but he didn't want to chance it. Draco's bottom lip trembled and the little boy bit down on it.

"I'm sorry Sir; I'll clean it up right now! Draco mumbled.

"Too right you will!" Lucius fumed, leaving the room without his coffee.

"Don't worry Draco; I'll clean it up for you." Severus offered and with a flick of his wand, the mess on the table vanished. Draco beamed up at him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" He said.

"Will you come float my boats?" The boy asked, giving Severus a toothy grin.

Severus laughed. "Of course Draco"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Will you come float my boats?" The boy asked, giving Severus a toothy grin._

_Severus laughed. "Of course Draco"_

_

* * *

  
_

Severus and Draco had floated Draco's boats. Severus then had the idea to charm the boats with a voice command charm so they could race them together in the bathtub. It was nice seeing Draco happy for a change, Severus thought.

The two of them were cheering for their boat to get to the other side of the tub before the other one by shouting as loud as they could. Just as Severus thought nothing could go wrong...

"Draco!"

Draco's head jerked up, his expression instantly changed from pure happiness to scared and frightened, like it was whenever Lucius was around.

"Draco! I hope you're not in the bathroom, I need to take a shower!" Lucius could be heard thudding up the stairs. Draco squeaked in fear, and hurriedly began to gather up the boats from the water. Severus quickly drained the water and ushered Draco out of the bathroom and into his chambers before Lucius saw them.

Draco was panting heavily. "That was close!" He sighed, sliding down the wall he was leaning against until he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Severus nodded, releasing the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He would have to be more careful, though it had been fun to play with Draco.

A few days later Severus went to visit the Zabini's. It was raining and the skies were grey. He rapped on the door twice. The door creaked open in protest as a young woman, far too young to be a parent, cautiously opened the door an inch, just enough to see through. Her shoulder length blonde hair stood out like the sun in the gloomy rain. Severus sighed. He knew the Zabini's were protective and they had had a bad past with the Malfoy's, but they didn't need to be that cautious.

"Yes?" The young lady snapped, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hello, Mrs Zabini, I am Severus Snape, I'm working with the Malfoy's with their son..." Severus started. The woman's eyes flashed dangerously at the word _Malfoy_. She glared at Severus and slammed the door as hard as she could. Severus bit his lip; he knew she would do that so he had wedged his foot in place of a doorstopper. The woman ignored me, turning her back to Severus as if she was going to leave.

"Will you just hear me out?" Severus snapped through ground teeth. He was starting to get just a little bit irritated. The woman just tilted her nose and tried to shut the door again.

"I heard that your family knew of a remedy for sleeping conditions.

The woman stopped trying to dislodge Severus' foot, and turned to look at him.

"We only give our concoctions to people who desperately need it" She hissed at him. Severus stared at the woman, pleading her with his eyes.

"This is desperate" He said softly, staring into her bright blue eyes.

"Draco only sleeps about three or four hours a day, please, I really could use you help."

Mrs Zabini sighed and motioned for Severus to follow her inside.

"Draco should be five, correct?" Mrs Zabini asked. Severus nodded in agreement.

He watched as Mrs Zabini poured a clear, colourless liquid into a bottle with a blue tint in it that she had retrieved from a nearby cupboard.

"It's more effective for the young." She explained when Severus raised his eyebrows at her in question. He nodded. It was probably some wormroot mixture.

"Give him three drops of this every evening, best to put it in some sort of liquid." Mrs Zabini explained. "The potion itself works best on unsuspecting targets, so if I were you, I wouldn't tell him about it." She advised him. Severus smiled as he handed him the bottle.

"Thank you" He said sincerely. "I promise to pay you back one day" He said with a slight smile. The corners of Mrs Zabini's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. Severus stood up, and they shook hands.

"I'll hold you to that" She said as Severus walked through the door.

Severus made a short detour to the shops to buy some pumpkin juice, which was Draco's favourite drink. Lucius didn't approve of Draco drinking anything but water during the nights, as he kept complaining about how his teeth would rot quicker. But Severus doubted Draco would drink it if it was just plain water.

When Severus got back to Malfoy Manor, it was nearly Draco's bed time. While Draco was in the bathroom getting ready for the upcoming night, Severus brought up a small glass of pumpkin juice. He uncorked the small bottle, and added three drops of the potion into the juice. Severus had just pocketed the small bottle when Draco entered the room. He smiled when he saw Severus.

"Hello Draco, I brought you some pumpkin juice in case you get thirsty in the night." Severus smiled warmly, and Draco returned it. To Severus' utmost surprise, the little boy came up to him and hugged him around his waist.

"I have something else for you as well" Severus smiled. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small cuddly tiger. It was very similar to Leo and it was Draco's second favourite toy. Draco's mouth made a small "o" as he cuddled the tiger.

"Thank you! I bet I'll sleep really well now" He giggled. Severus ruffled the boy's hair as he said goodnight.

**A/N: This turned out rather bad, I'm so sorry :/**


	5. Chapter 5

_ "I have something else for you as well" Severus smiled. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small cuddly tiger. It was very similar to Leo and it was Draco's second favourite toy. Draco's mouth made a small "o" as he cuddled the tiger._

_"Thank you! I bet I'll sleep really well now" He giggled. Severus ruffled the boy's hair as he said goodnight._

**

* * *

A/N : Sorry it took so long, writers block :(**

It was another normal day when Severus woke up. He got up, had breakfast with Lucius as usual. Draco was not present, but Severus wasn't worried_. He's probably sleeping in, lucky thing_ Severus grumbled to himself. He excused himself from the table early, earning a raised eyebrow from Lucius, and made his way up the stairs to Draco's room. Slowly, he opened the creaky door, carrying a small lit candle since it was still quite dark outside. He was careful not to make too much noise in case Draco was still sleeping. Severus shivered as he entered; it was a lot colder in here than it was downstairs. The curtains were drawn open. Severus was sure he pulled them closed and Lucius didn't come into Draco's room at night, and he was pretty sure Draco didn't open them; he didn't like sunlight in the morning.

Severus walked over to the window and looked outside, noticing that the window was ajar slightly. _The wind probably blew the curtains open_. Severus thought. It was another gloomy day today, just like yesterday, except, today the ground was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. He smiled slightly at the wonderfulness of it all.

Severus was drawn from his daydreaming, when a strangled noise and the rustle of bed covers moving came from behind him. He whirled around, spotting Draco. The boy was flailing his arms around wildly, whilst tossing and turning under the bed covers. As Severus moved closer to the bed, he could see tiny droplets of sweat on Draco's forehead. Strangled gasps were coming from the boy's mouth in agony.

He rushed over to the struggling boy. The candles by Draco's bed had been blown out and the room suddenly seemed colder as a dark shadow passed over Draco's face. Severus shook the boy gently.

"Draco? Wake up" he called to the boy, still writhing beside him. Draco was showing no signs of waking up and Severus was starting to get worried. _What on earth could have caused this? _He thought.

Soon Draco started to stir. His eyes fluttered open. He bolted upright.

"It's Christmas soon!" was the first thing Draco said. He clapped his hands together like some hyper teenage girl at the thought of Christmas. Severus smiled, relieved and lit the candle for him. Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

"Is it breakfast time yet?" he asked casually.

"Tilly!" Severus called. A house elf appeared in front of Severus' feet, looking up at him with obedient eyes.

"Bring up some breakfast" Severus ordered the tiny creature in front of him. Tilly nodded and disappeared. A minute later, she returned, carrying a tray larger than herself. Severus thanked her, and placed the tray gently on the bed. Tilly bowed and disappeared with a _crack._

Draco eyed the food hungrily. He reached out with one tiny hand, and began cramming food into his mouth. Severus smiled slightly. _Well, there's nothing wrong with his appetite at least!_

Draco had finished his large breakfast in less than five minutes. He noticed Severus staring at him, and looked up at him, grinning widely. Severus smiled back at him.

Draco stayed in bed that day, until lunch time. He was too tired to do anything else, and his muscles just refused to work. When Tilly came to him, informing him that lunch was ready, Draco was full of energy, and he was practically bouncing in his chair. Lucius had to slap him for him to sit still. Since it was nearly Christmas, today's lunch was a traditional lamb roast. Severus was silently enjoying his meal, when he noticed Draco picking at his food idly. Draco hadn't eaten anything since breakfast; anyone would have thought he must be starving, but there he was, pushing pieces of lamb around his plate, cutting it up into smaller pieces.

"Aren't you hungry Draco?" Severus asked the boy.

Draco shook his head without looking at me and kept on picking at his food. Lucius left the table early, claiming he had some important meeting to attend, which left Severus and Draco alone. Draco had stopped pushing his food around his plate; his head was still bowed over the plate. Severus noticed that his hand was shaking increasingly, until Draco suddenly dropped his fork.

"Draco, are you alright?" Severus asked, worried. He didn't reply, his hand was shaking violently and his head dropped onto the table quite sharply. Severus stood up and cautiously walked around to the other side of the table to where Draco lay unmoving.

**A/N : Ah, this chapter is rubbish, sorry :(**

**Any mistakes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry its really late, don't hate me guys. **

_Severus stood up and cautiously walked around to the other side of the table to where Draco lay unmoving. _

Severus laid a hand on the seemingly lifeless boy's shoulder. The boy didn't move a muscle. Severus crouched down to Draco's height, and titled his head so he could see the boy's face. Draco's nose was buried in his mash potatoes, and if the matter hadn't have been so serious, Severus would have found it funny. He moved his fingers under Draco's chin, tilting it backwards. He gasped. Draco's eyes were rolled back into his head, and they looked a little red. His face was blotchy, as if he had a fake tan. Severus noticed the few red spots on Draco's neck and hands that he was sure hadn't been there before. Lucius would most certainly not be happy. Severus didn't know what to do. He looked around the large dining room for something, anything to use. But he didn't have to worry about that because at that point Draco's head snapped up. He looked around him warily. As he stood up, Severus could see that his eyes were still rolled back into his head. Something wasn't right.

One of Draco's friends Pansy Parkinson came to visit that same day. Severus disliked her very much. She was short, with a pug like face and ebony coloured hair which reached her ears. Overall, she was not very attractive and Severus couldn't see what Draco liked in her. But then again, he was only a toddler. Draco had returned back to normal a couple of hours after the breakfast incident but Severus wasn't quite sure that everything was alright.

As soon as the butler announced that the Parkinson's had arrived, Draco was bouncing up and down in his chair with excitement. He rushed over to the door where Narcissa was leading the Parkinson's into the drawing room. Pansy waved at Draco and Draco waved back, both wearing giant grins on their faces.

"Draco, why don't you and Pansy go and play upstairs?" Narcissa suggested in her airy voice. Draco nodded, grabbed Pansy's hand and they both fled upstairs. Mrs Parkinson stood up. "Right, I should be going, I'll be around to pick Pansy up at about 6" She announced. Narcissa nodded and led her to the door.

Severus had had a very boring day; he had nothing to do since Draco was busy playing with Pansy. And so, Severus went to the pub in Knockturn Alley. After a few pints of Firewhisky, Severus decided it was time to head back to Malfoy Manor. Only feeling slightly drunk, Severus apparated back. When his head had stopped spinning, he looked around him. Mrs Parkinson must have picked up Pansy already; there was no high pitched sound of her and Draco having fun upstairs. He looked around for Narcissa or Lucius. If he listened really carefully, he could have sworn he heard someone singing. Whoever it was had the voice of an angel, but it was very faint, it must be someone further away. Cautiously, Severus crept in the direction of the singing voice. Just to be prepared, Severus slowly picked up one of the knives from the kitchen. Just in case. His head was still spinning slightly, but he ignored it. He kept inching forward towards the voice that was still singing like an angel. The voice led him to the Malfoy's garden. It was quite dark outside, but the woman's long blonde hair cascading around her face like a halo, shone like the moon. As Severus got closer, he recognised the woman as Narcissa. All the tension and stiffness left his body as he relaxed and threw the kitchen knife on the grass beside him.

Narcissa had a slightly annoyed look on her face when Severus reached her. She was knelt down, picking some moon flowers, facing away from him, still signing her tune.

"Narcissa?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare her. She turned around and smiled at him sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked, fearing the answer.

Narcissa sighed. "I want to make the world's most beautiful garland. But it means making something more beautiful than the flowers themselves, but if I pick the flowers now, they'll be dead by tomorrow. But if I leave them, they will be less pretty than my garland. But if I come back in a week, their colours will be amazing. " She sighed again. "I don't know what to do"

It was Severus' turn to sigh. This was all she was upset about? He felt his head spin once more from the alcohol.

"Think of it this way Narcissa, just tell yourself that all flowers get picked sometime, or they die in winter and come back in Spring, there will never be a flower shortage, but the world will never see your garlands unless you make them, and goodbye to all that beauty because you let it go." He had no idea where all this was coming from, must be the alcohol. Narcissa smiled up at him like an innocent child.

"Thank you Severus"

**A/N: Well, there you go. I have no idea where the scene with Severus and Narcissa came from, just had to add it somewhere. What do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm thinking of changing the title for this story. Can someone help me think of a better title? Just pop it in a review :) Come on, you know you want to :)**

"_Think of it this way Narcissa, just tell yourself that all flowers get picked sometime, or they die in winter and come back in spring, there will never be a flower shortage, but the world will never see your garlands unless you make them, and goodbye to all that beauty because you let it go."_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco had had several more spasm attacks during the rest of the week. Lucius didn't seem at all worried and Narcissa was convinced that Draco was just growing up, it would soon pass. But Severus wasn't so sure. One minute Draco was fine, the next, he would go into zombie mode. Severus thought hard. What could have caused this? He thought back to the day when this all started. He mentally made a list of all his and Draco's activities that day. He had gone to visit the Zabini's for that potion he gave to Draco. He thought back to how strange the woman had acted when giving Severus the potion. He decided it was time for another visit. The Zabini's must know what to do.

Severus knocked on the big double doors of the Zabini's house once more. He heard the familiar creak of the door opening and Mrs Zabini's face appeared in the doorway. "Hello." She said. Her manners had improved greatly since their last visit. "Hello Mrs Zabini, could I have a word?" The woman nodded, opening the door further so that Severus could step inside into the same room they spoke last time. "Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asked when they were both seated. Severus took a deep breath. "The potion you gave me for Draco's sleeping condition…" He began, never once taking his eyes away from Mrs Zabini's face. He watched in interest as fire flashed in her eyes for a second as he spoke the words.

"What about it?" She asked cautiously. Severus eyed her with suspicion.

"Draco's been acting strange ever since I gave it to him." Severus thought Mrs Zabini looked a little sick. "Did you administer it correctly?" She asked.

"Yes!" Severus lost his temper. "I did everything you said, I didn't tell him, I put one drop per day in his drink! What am I doing wrong?" Severus all but shouted, standing up as he did so. Mrs Zabini flinched at his harsh words, fear clear in her eyes. Severus slowly calmed himself down. "Sorry." He apologized for his outburst. "All I want to do is to help this kid. You have no idea what kind of torture he has been through." He sighed, slowly lowering himself back into his chair.

"I do." Mrs Zabini whispered, so quiet Severus hardly heard it. He was ever so slightly shocked.

"Y-y-you do?" he asked, stunned. Mrs Zabini nodded and sighed.

"My son…spoke of it." She murmured.

"Your son?" Severus questioned. She sighed again.

"Oh, I suppose I might as well tell you the whole story now that you know this much." She removed a hanky from her sleeve and dabbed at her moist eyes.

"My son Blaise was Draco's best friend. Draco was always the adventurous one." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Is he still like that?" She asked, generally interested. Severus chuckled too. "Oh yes, right little monkey that one is." He smiled fondly. Mrs Zabini smiled slightly too. "Good to hear. Draco and Blaise loved playing hide and seek. You know how big the Malfoy Gardens are, it was always the perfect place for that game, so many hiding places. My Blaise came to me one day crying. He told me that Draco had gotten into trouble, and well, you know how Lucius responds to troublemakers. "She wiped her eyes once more.

"I always had my suspicions of what Lucius was doing, especially when the day after, Blaise told me about a large bruise on one side of Draco's face." She took a deep breath and then continued.

"I think that was when it first started, Lucius beating the life out of that kid. After some time, I went to pick up Blaise from the Malfoy's and I saw them playing in the garden as usual. Actually, it looked more like Blaise trying to persuade Draco to play; it was like he had lost his spark. Blaise and I suspected it was Lucius' fault again. Draco hasn't been the same since." She sighed one more time before coming back into reality.

"Then what happened?" Severus asked, leaning forward slightly.

Mrs Zabini took a small sip of her drink on the table beside her before continuing her tale.

**A/N: Ahaha, the good old cliff-hanger. One of my personal favourites. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter, getting near the end now :( **

**Note: Anything in Italics is a flashback in this chapter **

_Mrs Zabini took a small sip of her drink on the table beside her before continuing her tale. _

"I came to pick my son up as usual from the Malfoy's, but…" She trailed off, unable to stop the tears and sniffs.

"But what?" Severus encouraged.

"He wasn't there." She whispered. "The Malfoy's and I searched everywhere, but we couldn't find either of them. I was so worried, but then three days later, we found Draco. He was crying, covered in mud and he kept talking about some sort of monster. I never saw my Blaise since." Mrs Zabini was fully crying now and Severus couldn't do anything to calm her.

"It still doesn't explain why the potion doesn't work though." Severus pushed on. Mrs Zabini took a few shuddering breaths before saying: "I admit it! I poisoned the potion!" She started sobbing into her hands once more. Severus was confused at this.

Severus chuckled slightly, disbelieving. "Good one, poisoned." He stopped chuckling when he saw Mrs Zabini's incredulous look. "Wouldn't that kill him though?" He asked. "Draco's acting like a zombie, not dying." Mrs Zabini wouldn't look Severus in the eyes.

"It was a muggle poison. It kills the drinker very slowly compared to normal poison." She still wouldn't look him in the eyes; she kept them down towards the floor. Severus started at her, dumbfound.

"But why? Why would you want to poison a child like Draco?" Severus asked her, not unkindly, he didn't want to scare her.

"My son was last seen playing with him. You do the maths." She spat in his face.  
Severus blanched. "You're telling me that you tried to kill my godson just because he was the last one seen with your son?" Severus asked her, hardly believing it. Mrs Zabini hung her head in shame.

"He's the reason my son disappeared, I know it!" She hissed.

"What proof do you have? You don't know anything about Draco!" Severus almost shouted at her angrily. "You know nothing!" He yelled. "Draco is just a kid for Merlin's sake! He's a small kid who just wants to be loved!" Mrs Zabini had never seen or heard a greater display of emotion in just a few sentences. Her eyes started to water as she took in every word this man was saying. Could she be wrong? It was true her son would never trust a killer, but she couldn't think of any other explanation for her son's disappearance. She didn't know what to do.

"What actually happened to your son?" Severus asked her again. She explained to him.

"He went over to the Malfoy's as he usually does to play with Draco. They were playing hide and seek in the gardens as I said. I stopped by to pick him up like I said, but I couldn't find him." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Narcissa helped me look, but Draco came running up to us. He was crying and saying about how it wasn't his fault…"

"_What isn't your fault Draco?" Narcissa asked him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. But Draco kept shaking his head violently. _

"_Under the bridge…" he whispered his eyes wide with fear and shock. "Not under the bridge." He kept on whispering. _

"…And did you ever go under this bridge?" Severus asked. Mrs Zabini shook her head. "I figured he was just making it up. It sounds too childish, don't you think?" She scoffed. Severus considered this.

"Then how do you know that your son isn't down there, under the bridge then?" Severus raised his brows at her, almost challenging. Mrs Zabini laughed slightly.

"Oh Mr Snape!" She chuckled. "You're honestly not suggesting that my son has been hiding under an old bridge for a year and a half!" She laughed again.

"Why don't we go and see then? If you're so sure there's nothing under there." Severus suggested.

"Alright then." She nodded.

**A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter, but I wanted to end it on another one of my evil cliff-hangers. Mwhahaha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here it is guys, the last chapter, hope you like it :) **

"_Why don't we go and see then? If you're so sure there's nothing under there." Severus suggested._

"_Alright then." She nodded._

_

* * *

  
_

Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Mrs Zabini, stood together in front of the ancient rickety bridge, next to a pile of earth which looked like a mole hole. Narcissa was the first to speak.

"So you're saying that Blaise is under this bridge?" She asked nervously. Severus scowled at her. "It was only an assumption." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Now, it was Lucius' turn to speak.

"Honestly Severus, you're wasting our time! Come Draco." He turned away, ready to leave, but Draco shrunk back behind Severus' body.

"I think I heard something." He whimpered. Mrs Zabini laughed.

"Oh honestly, there's nothing here, see!" She marched over to the bridge, ducking under it to go through.

But she didn't come out again. The four of them waited desperately for her to come out. But she didn't.

"Carroll?" Narcissa called. "Are you okay? Come out now! Carroll?" Narcissa turned back to Lucius. "I'm going to find her." Narcissa ignored Lucius' pleas for her not to go. She ventured under the bridge.

"Narcissa? Carroll?" Lucius called, the echo bouncing off the curve of the old bridge. "This is ridiculous, where have they gone?" Lucius muttered to himself angrily as he followed after the two women.

"Lucius, no!" Severus yelled at him. But it was too late; Lucius had also vanished under the bridge.

Severus heard a faint noise behind him, like a humming sound. He and Draco turned around and watched in fear and curiosity as three new pile of earth began to shape next to the other one they were standing by. Severus bent down, and slowly began sifting his fingers through the pile of earth, until he found something.

"Have you found something?" Draco asked.

"It's Mrs Zabini's hat." Severus replied gravely. He turned to the other pile and began uncovering that one too. It was a shiny blue watch with green dinosaurs on it. "That's Blaise's watch!" Draco cried, clinging onto Severus' robes.

"Seems as though Blaise did come under here after all" Severus muttered to himself. Draco nodded violently. "I said that! But no one believed me!" He cried, tearfully. Severus held the boy close to him, whilst trying to uncover the last two piles of earth. In one was Narcissa's wedding ring, and in the other was the Malfoy Crest, which definitely belonged to Lucius.

"Where did they go Sir? They'll be coming back…right?" Draco asked nervously, sucking on his thumb like he tended to do when he got scared. Severus lifted the little boy onto his arm where he clung on to his sleeve, staring hopefully at the gap under the bridge.

"How long will they be? It's nearly time for tea!" He exclaimed, wriggling from Severus' grasp. But Severus wouldn't let him go; if he did Draco would follow the same fate as his parents and friends.

"Draco" Severus tried to tell him. "I don't think they're coming back" Severus said gently, watching the boy's reaction. Draco's happy look vanished, and a sense of panic overtook him. "Why not?" He asked tearfully, wriggling free of Severus' hold on him and plopping onto the ground below with a thump. But Severus didn't answer him. He took hold of one of Draco's tiny hands. "Come on Draco, let's go back inside." Draco allowed himself to be led. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked back upon the bridge.

Severus ended up carrying Draco back into the Manor. He had fallen asleep after his action packed day. Draco awoke from his slumber when they entered the kitchen, and he could smell his favourite food cooking away. Severus was standing by the oven fiddling with some of the buttons, wondering why Lucius had ordered a muggle oven anyway.

"I thought you might like some waffles and chips." Severus said as he placed the delicious smelling food in front of the mouth watering boy. Draco tucked into it straight away and Severus watched him for a while. Oh how he had always wanted a child like this.

Severus moved into the drawing room, opening random drawers and just snooping around. On the desktop was a small piece of parchment with his name written on it. It was a will from Lucius. He was handing everything he owned, including Draco over to him! He smiled at the parchment and went to tell Draco.

"Draco, what would you say if I said I was moving in forever?" He asked casually, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. Draco looked up from his waffles and chips and gave him a big toothy grin.

"If it meant waffles and chips every day that would be great!" The little boy threw himself into his new father's arms.

And so it seems that Severus' wish came true after all…

* * *

**Well folks, that's it :) R&R? I'd be happy to make a sequel, but only if enough people want me to :)**


	10. AN: IDEAS FOR SEQUEL

Hello guys, I need your help. A few of you have said you would like a sequel to 'Under my wing' and I was thinking that if there is anything you would like to see in this sequel or any ideas which could include a title for this new fic, anything you think might be cool, please just pop them in a review.

Once I have a few ideas from people, hopefully I will try to blend them all together and make a sequel that everyone likes :)


End file.
